Brutal Competition
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: The King is in debt to Lord Maxwell, so he promises his son his daughter's hand in marriage but when the princess starts falling for another suitor, can the King put his debt aside and let his daughter choose her suitor?
1. Chapter 1

"But mother, I'm not ready to get married! I'm still so young."

A teenage girl stood in her room in the Ayrshire kingdom. Her mother, the queen, was in her room dressing her. She was about to meet with 4 suitors and the queen insisted she looked presentable. But weren't her regular robes presentable? "The one with the embroidery." She had insisted.

"Seventeen is not young, darling. I was that young when I got married."

The young girl let out a sigh. "It's too soon. And ye haven't even talked to me about this." She cringed when her mother ran the brush through her long, now untangled, chestnut brown hair. "I'm only seventeen and I have to pick a husband." She crossed her arms and pouted. She felt childish doing so, but it felt right at that moment.

"Now now, Enya. Stop acting like a child." She scolded then the queen's face softened as she began to braid her hair. "Now, sweetheart, give the suitors a chance. Maybe you'll fall in love." The queen smiled warmly. "Besides, its tradition."

Princess Enya let out a sigh. "I guess I can give 'em a chance…"

The queen let go of her daughter's hair, having been satisfied with it.

The princess turned to her mother, her sky blue eyes meeting her mother's green eyes. "…for you."

The queen cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "Oh Enya." She stroked her daughter's head. "You are so beautiful."

Enya smiled warmly, her face softened and she hugged her mother.

"I love you, mum."

"As do I, Enya."

One of their servants, Elena, knocked on the door. "Queen Vivien? The Lords have been spotted, is the princess ready?"

The queen looked at her daughter. Enya's hair was in its braid with strands of loose hair framing her face. Her fringes covered her forehead and her small crown was placed on her head. She wore a formal burgundy dress that was fitted nicely; it had long bell sleeves and white embroidery on the bottom of the dress. She wore white shoes and stood to show her look.

Queen Vivien smiled at Elena.

"She's ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Enya walked to the empty Great Hall with her mother. The servants wanted Enya and her parents to be settled in and ready before letting the suitors walk in with their clans.

The servants that were there all awed at Enya, causing color to appear on her cheeks.

When her father saw her, he went over to her. "Oh Enya, you're as beautiful as your mum…now I don't want to give you away." He grinned.

Enya looked over at her mother and gave her a hopeful look.

The queen's reply was to shake her head at her daughter and smack her husband's arm.

The king laughed.

Enya giggled.

The queen sighed abit and smiled.

The king, queen and princess all took their seats and waited for the clans to arrive.

They watched as the Lords and their clans stood in front of the royal family. One person from each clan held up a flag with the symbol of their clan on it. Each Lord stood in front of their clans waiting to present their son to her. Enya looked at all the symbols and couldn't make out which clan it belonged to. She wasn't really into all that; she preferred to be outside, enjoying nature, preferably alone but she agreed with her parents that she would have a couple of guards with her when she was outside. Lucky for her to have overprotective parents, since Enya wasn't a fighter, they were scared that something bad would happen to her.

The queen stood up. "Now, will each clan present their eldest son who will after compete for our daughter's hand in marriage." She gestured to her daughter and she just gave a nervous wave. "Clan MacIntosh, you may be the first to do so." The queen sat back down.

"MacIntosh!" The clan said with pride as their lord proceeded to introduce his son. "Your majesty, I present to you my heir and sire, Torrance…" He moved out of the way revealing his son. She took in all his features. His son wore the same outfit as his father and the same blue paint on his arms however, unlike his father, Young MacIntosh had a sword. And he also didn't have blue paint on his face. He had an athletic physique, his hair was wavy and covered one eye but she could still see the smug look on his face which she hoped she could wipe off; he was also crossing his arms. "…who defended our land from the northern invaders…" Torrance stretched his arms clockwise. Enya didn't know why, to show his strength? Something like that. "…and..."

Enya nearly jumped out of her seat. That snapped her out of her daze.

"…with his own sword, vanquished a thousand foes."

Showing her his skills with his sword, Torrance did all these moves by throwing the sword in the air, flipping it and such. Finishing his little charade, he held the sword up, looked at her at the corner of his eyes and began moving his pecks while raising his eyebrow simultaneously. "MacIntosh!" The clan shouted after the introduction was done.

Enya rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat. _Pretty boy. _

Vivien gave her a look that made Enya sit upright and stiff. She slouched forward holding her back, that action happened to fast that Enya could have sworn she heard her back crack. She turned her attention to the other clan.

"Clan MacGuffin." The King said.

"MacGuffin!" The clan repeated.

"Your majesty…" He took a step forward and gestured to his son, who nervously stepped forward. "…I present to you my eldest son, who scuffled the Viking warships and with his _bare hands…_" Lord MacGuffin bragged while looking at the other clans and then back to the King. "…vanquished two thousand foes." To prove his strength, Ian MacGuffin broke a log in half with his bare hands. Pleased with that gesture, Lord MacGuffin placed his hand on his son's shoulder and looked proudly at the King. "MacGuffin!" The clan shouted.

Enya was impressed. Breaking a log in two with your bare hands, that's pretty cool. Ian MacGuffin wore the same thing as his father, except his hair which Enya had to cover her giggle with an awkward cough. Unlike Torrance, Ian seemed nervous and shy which Enya found cute. She relaxed in her seat and released the tension in her shoulders.

"Clan Dingwall." The King said.

"Dingwall!" The clan repeated. Lord Dingwall got off the stool he was standing on and stepped forward. "I present to you, my only son who was beseeched by ten thousand Romans and took out a whole armada single handedly." Lord Dingwall lifted up the arm of his son. "With one arm, he was steering the ship and with the other," He held up his son's other arm. "…held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!" Someone in the back shouted, which caused the two opposing clans to laugh.

"What? Who said that? Come say it to my face!" Lord Dingwall roared.

As the little quarrel started, she looked at Young Dingwall. He wore the same kilt as he father, the hair style was the same, they were the same height and…well…he did appear rather dazed and like he didn't know what was going on. Still, she couldn't help but not believe what Lord Dingwall had told them about his accomplishments, I mean well judging by his…no, don't judge a person by how they look. She shook those thoughts out of her head. He probably did that…somehow.

"Clan Munro." The King shouted.

"Munro!" The clan repeated. Lord Munro took a step forward. "Your majesty…" He bowed a little. "…I'd like to present to you my eldest and only son…." He gestured to his son. "…Angus."

Angus was tall, really muscular with these gorgeous green eyes and short tousled light brown hair. His facial features were similar to his father's and he wore a kilt over a short sleeved sweater.

Enya blushed at the sight of him. Damn was he hot. What she noticed first were his piercing green eyes, then her attention was directed towards his muscles; they looked so toned and sculpted she could just imagine being held in his arms…

Enya covered her face with her hand, she was blushing so much she found it embarrassing. She hadn't seen the look her father and Lord Munro shared.

"…who saved our land from western invaders by singlehandedly defeating their leader, also with his quick thinking and smarts, _defeated _a _whole _armada before they even came to our territory."

Enya blinked. He looked like he was more brawny than brainy. What surprised her was when he went up to her and presented her with a lily. "A beautiful flower for my beautiful flower." He said in a low voice, and then he smiled at her. She awkwardly took the flower, hand shaking. "T-Thank you." What surprised her even more was that her father _let _him go up to her.

Angus bowed to her and went back to his place in front of his father. Enya didn't see the smirk Angus gave to his father. Torrance, on the other hand, noticed and had a bad feeling. Already this asshole tried to woo her by giving her flowers. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Usually he was the lady charmer, but all Enya did was roll her eyes at him. Putting those thoughts aside, he knew something was fishy…and he was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

As the king and queen were explaining how this competition worked, Angus looked over at Torrance. "So pretty boy, looks like it's down to just you and me."

Torrance kept his eyes on the king and queen; after all, he wasn't going to disrespect them. "What do you mean?"

Angus scoffed. "Do you really think she'll pick the other two?" He pointed to Wee Dingwall. "He looks dazed and confused," Then he pointed to MacGuffin, "…and he's too shy and nervous, how could he rule a kingdom? Of course, we'll engage in an epic battle where we fight to the finish for her heart and at the last second, you fall and I get to be declared the winner."

Forget respect. This asshole got on his nerves. Torrance turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Angus smirked. "You actually think she'd pick you? I mean, she got red as a tomato when she saw me and when she saw you, she rolled her eyes." His smirk grew. "Not so good with the ladies after all."

Torrance growled lowly. No way was he going to fight in front of the king, queen and his possible wife. "Maybe when she sees how much of an asshole you are, she will pick _me_."

"Oh Torrey, like I'd act like this in front of her."

"So you'd _lie_?"

"To get what I want, yes."

Torrance had enough. He threw a punch at Angus and they began to fight.

The queen stopped talking, shocked at what she just saw.

Enya's hand started shaking. She hated it when people fought. She absolutely hated fighting; they were probably fighting over her. She caused this! Panic was all over her face then she suddenly stood up. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" She shouted as her voice got higher and higher.

Torrance managed to punch Angus in the face and send him to the ground.

Lord MacIntosh restrained his son from jumping on Angus and continues fighting. "That's enough." He said, sternly.

Lord Munro helped Angus up and dabbed at his bleeding mouth with a cloth.

"You two better find a way to get along, or I won't pick either of you." Without looking back, Enya walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, you guys! Here is the latest chapter.

I'm sorry that it's so short!

I'd like to thank Alithorn for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Everyone settled down in the great hall. Each clan sat at their own tables and ate dinner. Lord Macintosh scolded Torrance for fighting; Torrance just nodded absentmindedly and ate. Lord Munro had a little talk with Angus then they began eating.

After having some time to cool off, Enya walked back into the great hall. Feeling all eyes on her, she immediately flushed and wanted to turn around. Deciding not to, she walked over to her table and began eating.

Angus looked over at her table and looked at his father, who just nodded. Angus stood up and walked over to her table.

Seeing Angus do that, Torrance stood up too and walked over to her table. Angus would probably say some bullshit and she'll forgive him. He quickened his pace. Over his dead body.

Angus quickened his pace as well and at the same time, they slammed their hands on the table in front of her. "I'm sorry for my actions yesterday. I am deeply sorry. It will not happen again!" They both said at the same time, which caused them to glare at each other.

Enya just blinked. "It's fine. It's okay." She smiled at both of them. "I accept your apology."

Angus smiled back at her.

Torrance sighed of relief. Thank god he made it in time.

Both boys went back to their table.

The Queen stood up. "I'd like to have everyone's attention! Now since you have all settled in, the task to win over our daughter's heart will be…" The Queen looked over at her daughter.

Enya's fork stopped midway, realizing she was being put on the spot. "Um…" her face got red as she looked around seeing that everyone was staring at her. _Damnit Enya, pick something already! _She cleared her throat as her blush disappeared. "H-How about…archery?"

"Splendid! The task will be archery!" The Queen nodded at everyone. "Since it is late, the competition will be held tomorrow. So enjoy the rest of your evening."

Everyone continued eating and later went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! Sorry about the wait. I've had a little bit of writers block. Here is the next chapter! I'd like to thank:

kikie 19 & Alithorn

For reviewing! Thank you so much you two!

Torrance, on the other hand, was lying in bed. _I have to beat Angus, I just have to. _He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He had to stop stressing about this. He took his lyre that he brought with him and started to play it while humming to a song.

Enya woke up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. After finishing, she placed it in the sink and walked back to her room. As she walked to her room, she heard music coming out of Torrance's room. She walked to his room and stood in the doorway, watching him. He looked so concentrated; his eyes were closed as he played his lyre and he hummed the words to the song. The music was so beautiful; Enya closed her eyes as she listened to it.

When the music stopped, she clapped. "That was amazing!"

Torrance's eyes shot open. Was she listening the whole time? He felt himself blush so he turned away. Girls weren't into this; it was all about the looks. Or that's at least what he told himself. It was the first time anyone has actually enjoyed hearing his music. Other girls never wanted him to play his lyre because they thought it was "boring" and they rather he show them his skills with his sword. His father rather had him train. He stood and put the lyre on his bed. "Thank you." He replied, not facing her. "I wrote it myself."

"You did? That's amazing! You really are talented." She smiled.

And he thought by playing the song would calm him down. "Excuse me, princess. I need some sleep." He was really embarrassed, which he found odd. He never usually got embarrassed in front of a girl.

Enya nodded at him. "Right, sorry about that. Sleep well, Torrance." She left to her room.

Torrance got settled in bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to win the task. He had to beat Angus; he had to show him he was good at something. Oh, he'd love to see the disappointment in Angus' face when he beat him. He would wipe off the smirk right off that asshole's face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the archery competition. Each suitor stood in front of their target. Ian MacGuffin looked really nervous, having all eyes on him; Torrance had a smug look on his face, directing his attention to his screaming fans; Abernathy just stood there, dazed, not knowing what he was there for and Angus slowly walked up to the target, he drew his attention to Enya, winked and flexed for her.

Enya just blushed. He was really built.

"Alright everyone, are ye ready to shoot your arrow?" The Queen asked.

Every suitor just nodded.

"Alright, begin!"

Ian shot his arrow first. He missed the bull's-eye. He groaned when he missed the target. His father groaned and slapped his forehead.

Abernathy went next. As he would put the arrow in place, it kept falling out of place. That action was repeated several times.

The King was growing impatient. "JUST SHOOT ALREADY!" He roared.

Being surprised, he released the arrow and it hit the bull's-eye. Abernathy just cracked a smile.

Angus rolled his eyes. This guy had pure luck.

Torrance went to shoot next. He put his arms in the air, flipped his hair out of his face so his other eye was visible and aimed for the bull's-eye. He almost hit the target. "No!" He screamed and threw his arrow to the crowd and fell to his knees.

"I GOT IT!" Someone from the crowd screamed.

Enya blinked. Wow…he took defeat well.

Angus smirked. He got this in the bag. He got into position, released his arrow with such force that it hit the bulls-eye while cracking the target. Smiling smugly, he looked over at Torrance.

Torrance glared back at him.

The King shared a look with Lord Munro.

Oh no, Angus was going to be her husband. She had to do something! So she stood up. "And that declares round one of the competition!"

A.N: Sorry again for the wait. For the next chapters, it will take me some time to write them out. I'll have them up as soon as I can!


End file.
